I wondered when i'd find you doing this
by The Shadow King
Summary: Edward walks in on Alphonse...and Ed can't resist finding out what Al's new human body can do.
1. Chapter 1

Alphonse Elric was in his room. Al, recently gaining his original body has been able to do things he was never able to do before, and one of those things was masturbation. Al, just reaching puberty at 14 is now experiencing the changes of a pubescent man. His cock was larger from when he was 9 and gained his armor body, and he was growing tiny blonde pubic hairs on his balls and pubic area. He was so excited to see what this new and more exciting body could do. Al slowly climbed onto his bed and pulled down his pants and started rubbing his cock through his boxers slowly. Al moaned with pleasure, it felt so good.

He sat up and took off his shirt, grasping a nipple, licking his fingertips and rubbing them furiously, they started to get hard and it felt so good. . .he started rubbing his cock again and he moaned and groaned a little bit more. Then he decided to take off his boxers. His fully erect cock popped it's mushroom shaped head out slowly, completely naked now he started rubbing furiously at his dick. He spat on his hands and started again. . . And how good it felt. He had to quell his urge to scream in fear of Ed walking in on him, while thinking of just that he then heard the doorknob turn and the door open.

"What the fuck!" Ed shouted.

"Brother," he didn't know what to say, he was laying on a bed completely naked jacking himself off and his brother was now watching him, Ed didn't say anything for a while.

"I wondered when I'd find you doing this,"

"What?" Al asked quickly.

"Al, it's nothing to be ashamed of . . . I like to do it."

"You do brother?"

"Yeah, here let me show you," Ed shut the door and came over and sat next to Al on the bed, without notice he quickly pulled down his pants and Al was amazed at what he saw. Ed's cock was at least 2 times the size of Al's it was long and beautiful.

"Whoa!" Al said in astonishment. Ed began running his hands up and down smiling at Al and moaning at the same time. Al was really turned on by this . . . Al noticed something though, Ed had no pubic hair. . . "Ed, you have no hair down there,"

"Ha, I shave mine off,"

"Oh I see . . ."

"Al do you trust me?" Ed knew what he was about to do was wrong. But he loved his brother, and his brother loved him. No matter what.

"Of course brother,"

"Then let me see your hand," Ed took Al's hand and placed it on his cock, Al looked at him strangely, Ed started moving both their hands up and down on the long cock. Ed started moaning louder, Al was so turned on. Al decided to take his brothers hand and put it on his own cock, Ed immediately knew what to do. He had never experienced anything like this feeling before. Ed paused for a moment and looked at his brother.

"Can I try something else?"

"What is it Brother?"

"You'll see," Ed released his hand from Al's cock and Al removed his from Ed's. What happened next made Al scream in delight. Ed was putting his cock in his mouth, sucking hard and long. Al moaned louder pushing Ed's head into his cock making him suck harder. Ed stopped and looked at Al, and he knew what he had to do.

Al quickly pushed his head into Ed's long cock, he had been waiting to do this the whole time, somehow knowing Ed's cock would taste oh so good. Ed screamed and it made Al so horny. While he was sucking, Ed decided to grab Al's dick and started jacking him off again. Al almost could take it anymore, Ed yanked his head up by it's hair and they looked at each other.

"Ready for something else?"

"Of course brother," Ed told Al to get on his knees, and stay like that. Al heard his brother applying some sort of lube to his cock and then he felt something soft poking around his asshole. "Oh my god!" Al screamed as Ed pushed into his asshole, In and out in and out again and again and again, Al screamed louder and louder. He heard Ed's hips smacking against his soft ass cheeks. Al felt something hot fly into his ass. Al knew what it was, cum… Ed fell down on top of Al and they laid there for a while, Ed's cock still in Al's asshole. "Can I do it to you brother?"

"Are you sure it won't hurt you too much?"

"Positive," Ed got on his knees and Al pushed in right away hearing Ed scream in delight. It didn't take long before Al had his first Orgasm and he whipped his cock out and ejaculated into Ed's mouth. Then Al laid flat against his brother, they held each other for a long time, their warm bodies embracing each other, then they kissed each other passionately.

"We should definitely do this again," Ed said.

"Yeah, definitely."

END


	2. Chapter 2

Ed and Al laid against each other not wanting to move until they were horny once again, they had such a fun time fucking each other the first time, maybe if they waited a while they would do it again. Ed was rubbing Al's nipples as Al licked some of the cum off of his brother lips. Al's cum tasted good, really good. Just as they were sitting up getting ready to put their clothes on Roy Mustang walked in on them, they were still naked, disheveled, and covered in cum.

"Oh my god,"

"Col. Mustang!" Ed said in surprise looking for something to cover his length with.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked, Ed and Al just looked at each other, blushing wildly, almost too scared to speak. Then Ed spoke up.

"Not at all Col. Would you like to join?" Al looked at his brother in surprise as he spoke these words.

"Why full metal, I thought you'd never ask." WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! Were the only words racing through Al's mind, had they done this before, was there some secret affair Al didn't know about, this would explain why Ed spent hours at a time in Mustangs office. All of this racing through his head he didn't notice Roy already had his shirt off, revealing his clean cut muscular body that was completely hair free. Al lost it again, he felt his cock getting harder and harder as Roy pulled down his pants to reveal a member bigger then Ed's even, it was so long and huge and beautiful, Al was definitely gonna have a fun time with this. Al watched as His brother applied lubricant to Roy's cock, Roy moaned a little bit and Ed looked up at him.

"Save it, Al get over here and lean over," Ed was so commanding, this really turned Al on.

"Okay brother," Al leaned over waited for Ed's cock to push through his asshole like it did before, but instead he heard Col. Mustang say.

"Let me take this one Ed," Al was scared, Roy's dick was a lot bigger than Ed's.

"Col. Are you sure it could hurt Al,"

"Don't worry I've got plenty of lube on," then he felt it, Al shrieked loud and long, Col Mustang pushed in right away not even giving Al a warning, his long juicy cock smacking against his prostate, hearing Roys hips smacking against his ass made Al really horny, "OH FUCK YEAH COL. FUCK ME HARDER!" he was about to cum earlier then he expected when he felt something wet on his own cock. Al looked under him, Ed was licking the tip of his cock, then he started sucking him hard and long wet and smooth, Al lost it, he screamed so loud, cum went all over Ed's mouth, when he was done ejaculating into Ed's mouth, Ed came up and started kissing Al, Al licked a lot of his own cum again and it tasted better than last time, then Ed moved farther away and put his cock right in Al's face, Roy still pounding him hard in the ass.

"Suck it," Al put the cock in his mouth at Ed's command and started sucking it, it tasted really good, pretty soon Ed climaxed, spraying all over Al's face and inside his mouth, this made Al cum again, this time all over the floor, he couldn't take how horny it made him, Ed and him started to kiss again licking up each others cum and Roy fucked harder than before. . . Al suddenly felt a lot of warm cum spray into his asshole, he reached orgasm a fourth time and this time Ed licked it all up, Al wasn't sure how much more he could take. Then they changed positions, Roy put his cock in Al's mouth and Ed started hammering Al's ass, Al, Ed, and Roy fucked again and again and again reaching orgasm and spraying cum all over each other, they had so much fun.

Afterwards, they all were laying on Al's bed, playing around with either each others nipples or jacking each other off. . .

"We so have to do this again sometime," Al said.

"Being your Col. I command you to do it another time."

THE END


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a week since Ed, Al, and Roy had their wonderful orgasm filled threesome. Since then Al was jacking off almost everyday, and when Ed wasn't on military business they always sucked each other, but it wasn't anything like what had happened before. Al was starting to get bored.

Today Al sat on his bed Jacking off again, an almost daily routine now. Ed had been saying that it looked like Al's cock was getting bigger every time he sucked on it, he didn't know if this was true but he'd like it to be. Al was almost to orgasm when Col. Mustang walked in.

"Hey Roy," Al said like nothing was happening.

"Al," Col, replied.

"Hey, I need some help with something, do you think you could help me?" Al asked, rising from the bed.

"Depends, what is it?"

"Come here and I'll show you," Col, Mustang followed Al into the bathroom, where Al started running the hot water. "What are planning young Alchemist?" Al didn't say anything, but he walked over to Mustang and started to unbutton his shirt, it fell off his hard battle scarred body easily. Roy looked at him with devious eyes. Roy lashed out and grabbed Al's cock, Al could feel it getting warmer.

"Are you planning to fuck me Al?"

"Maybe," Al yanked down the Colonel's pants revealing his long and now erect penis.

"You always seemed so much more innocent than this."

Al grabbed Roy's hand and took him to the bathtub, it was already filled with hot water, Al got on his knees in the water. "Well Col, shall we get started?"

"I thought **you **were going to fuck **me**." Al stood up and Roy got onto his knees in the shower, Al slapped Roy's ass hard, and dug into him with his cock, "That's right little boy fuck me hard!!!! Oh fuck, oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck!!!!" Roy groaned a little but then started going with it. Al had never given anal pleasure to the Col before. Unlike Ed who usually made you do all the work, Roy moved with you and it made such a better sound of a pelvis and ass smacking together, Roy started fondling himself screaming louder and louder with each moment. Al didn't last that long before reaching orgasm. And then he flipped over and got on his knees. Roy pushed in hard, this was the roughest he had ever done before. Al had his eyes closed the whole time, it helped him not hurt as much. But then Al felt something hard against his lips. He looked up and saw Ed, completely naked, shoving his cock into Al's mouth. YES! Al thought.

"I'm back Al!" Ed pushed Al's head deep into his cock and immediately jacked off in his mouth. "YEAH BITCH YEAH!!!" Then he felt Roy spray into his ass like he had many times before. Ed got in the rear and started fucking Al again, Roy was being sucked by Al and boy were they having fun, then Roy stood up and turned the shower on. Water sprayed down on them, Al looked at Ed's face, his hair was drenched and his face was sparkling. He kissed his brother, Ed smiled at him.

"What are you waiting for bitches!" Roy yelled. "SUCK ME!!"

Al giggled. "At the same time?" He asked.

"FUCK YEAH!" Roy was really horny, Ed and Al looked at each other and nodded Ed went first then Al then Ed and then and so on till Roy ejaculated, immediately they all started kissing each other, licking cum off of every part of their bodies. Al then layed down in the shower, and started fingering himself, another technique he learned from Ed, Roy started kissing him and Ed started sucking his cock, Al climaxed again and again, spraying cum all over Ed's face. Then Ed did something he had never done before. He put his face in Al's ass, licking in his asshole.

"AHHHH!!!" screamed Al before he ejaculated more than he ever had before. The session then was over.

"I love you guys," Ed said, before he started kissing Roy and Al. Ed was jacking off Al, Al was jacking off Roy and Roy was fondling Ed, they were complete.

THE END


End file.
